Confessions of a Slayer
by LittleJayman
Summary: Crystal Arnett is starting out high school and right on her first day, she is activated as a Slayer when Sunnydale collapses and Willow casts the spell. She learns quickly that high school is a lot more difficult than middle, especially when she has to slay vampires and have Mr. Harris as her part-time history teacher and full-time watcher.
1. First Day in High School

I quickly sit at the vanity table my mother got me for Christmas, along with the new makeup, most likely the best part of Christmas aside from the iPad I didn't ask for but was so pleased to get. I put a bit of blush on, a small touch of lipstick, and a light eyeliner so I look better than usual. Wouldn't want to disappoint on the first day of high school.

"Crystal? Can you hurry up? You're going to miss the bus!" my mother calls from downstairs.

"In a minute mom!" I yell, spraying on my perfume, taking one last look at my hair, and once I declare it good I run downstairs. I plop myself down at the dining table, scooping up a bite of cereal, taking a shot of milk, and run out the door.

"Honey! I love... you." she says realizing I'm already gone.

Once I get to the bus stop I check through my schoolbag, making sure I have my essentials, iPhone, iPad, lipgloss, gym clothes, oh and school books, of course...

Eventually the bus comes. I step up the stairs, and say a quick hi to the bus driver.

"Just sit down." he says.

"Okay." I say proceeding to my seat.

I sit down in the first seat I find, hoping that the bus driver with ashen black hair doesn't decide to write me up. I was once written up for asking my bus driver to get off at an earlier stop to walk, since I was the only one to live in that neighborhood, and he has to go around the back way to drop off more kids, the circle back around – it's a long story, but really it would've been convenient for the both of us. Anyway this is my first year at this school. I'm a junior, the stupid county redistricted me, along with a few other people including my friend Jessica. It's the first day of the school year, and also the first day at this school. Hopefully the people already here will like me.

After awhile another guy gets on and sits next to me because the bus is crowded. He looks nice, he has blond hair, cut short and spiked up.

"Hey, sorry for-"

"Oh it's fine. Not many seats and here's Crystal sitting here without anyone..." I say.

"You're hot." _Oh god no_.

"Well thanks, you're cool yourself, but I'm kind of getting used to this school I'm not ready for a boyfriend here... too complicated on my first day." I quickly spit out.

"Ooh, so have you had-"

"Ahh ooh, no no no!" I stammer, "I'm sorry but no thanks, but seriously, if you want a girl like that try Alissa Van Choison. She's a senior coming here. I know she sounds like a nerd but once you hear about her reputation you'll easily forget about her name."

"Already been with her. Times were fun."

"Sooo didn't need to know that." I say turning to the window, praying this guy doesn't talk again.

He doesn't and when we arrive at school I wait for awhile until he's off the bus to get up. Once I get inside I get to my locker, and I put in the combination found on my little paper, and put in my books and locker decorations, and make sure to put my lipgloss in my bag. New school. Perfect.

At lunch I sit next to my friend Jessica. She's going on when they turn the tv on in the cafeteria to turn on the news. The principal gets on a megaphone.

"Do not be alarmed students. There have been reports of Sunnydale being mysteriously empty and due to our close proximity to Sunnydale we have been told to keep a good eye on the news by police." he says.

"That's weird?" says Jessica turning around once the Cafeteria gets loud again.

I'm just putting a chicken nugget into my mouth when I feel a strange sensation that knocks me off my chair and to the ground. I feel weird.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, fine." I say getting back into my chair, but I feel like I didn't have to use a muscle to get up. I didn't just lose my balance... that was just weird.

"Are you getting anything from Holister?" I ask.

"No." she says.

"Well why are you going?"

"All those pictures of shirtless guys... oh my god... I wish I could live there." says Jessica.

"Oh my god, you need a boyfriend."

"I do don't I?"

"Badly. Badder than Cecelia when she carried her books in a Holister Ba-" but a sight on the tv changes my expression. I stand up.

The rest of Cafeteria joins me to catch a glimpse of the tv.

The overhead sky-team on Sunnydale are showing us live footage. The whole town is collapsing into a sinkhole that started from the school, and a bus is going faster than a lightning bolt trying to get away. Half of us don't know whether this bus is full of good people or people who started this, however this could've been done. Everyone in the cafeteria screams except for me, because I'm too shocked by the fact I fell down ten minutes before this happened. Sky-team 12 focuses in on a few girls looking at the wreckage as the sign goes down, and suddenly a red-head lifts her hand up, her hand looks like it has fire in it, and she throws the fire up, and they are engulfed by a the fire when it fades they're gone.

"So fake." someone says.

"I bet that was just a joke by the reporters." another says.

"So real." I mutter under my breath.

That's when I go to histroy. A young guy with brown hair is sitting at the desk.

"I'm Mr. Harris kids and I'm teaching...?"

"History?" everyone says.

"Ooh! That sounds boring." he says pointing to China on the map that is on the chalkboard. "What's this?"

"A country!" someone yells.

"China?" someone else screams.

"It's a map! Seriously? Do you have any idea what this is?" he says pointing to chalk.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask astounded by how not teacherish he sounds.

"I'm Alexander Lavelle Harris? You?"


	2. Slayer Who?

"I'm Crystal Arnett..." I say looking down at my desk.

"Well Crystal, I don't know if I was 'clear' but I believe I asked whether you guys knew what this object was. It's very fascinating isn't it?" he asks picking up the chalk, and putting air-quotes around clear.

After about an hour of listening to him ask us what everyday classroom objects are, I pack up when the bell rings. I feel a weird feeling, but I have to ask him.

"Where did you get your degree from?" I ask.

"Uh... UC Sunnydale?" he says unsure.

"That explains it." I say. UC Sunnydale isn't exactly a prestigious school. None of the teachers in any of my previous schools have gotten their degree there, at least none that I know of.

"Would it be better if I said I don't have a degree?" he asks.

"Do you even have a degree, because I know what chalk and maps and computers are? Is this like some teaching game?" I ask.

"No, it's actually serious sadly. Now you're going to be late. I have to check my email." he says.

I begin to go to English, but wait down the hallway. Mr. Harris walks and closes the door behind him, and I go to the window and peer in. It must be his free period. I can see him type, and he types into his email: _Okay Willow, I'm ready, send her._

I just have one question, who's her?

Suddenly a blonde girl appears in her room from out of nowhere! This day is getting weirder by the minute. I want to run away in terror but I can't.

"Ah Buff, what's up?" Mr. Harris asks kicking back in his chair.

"Xander, you do understand you aren't just here to waste kids education. You're here to find Slayers and train them. Willow already found her Slayer." says the blonde.

"Well I'm sorry Buffy, I'm don't have any Slayer Spidey-Sense like her. What about you?"

"Look Xander, I only have four minutes before Willow's spell brings me back. I haven't found mine yet, but you should find the Slayer. Willow got all of us to schools around the world where a Slayer is, so we can train them one by one. Don't waste time okay. Willow did do a scan of your class. She does know that the Slayer is in your class, she doesn't know which one though, or which student they are, but at least you're close. I have no idea where mine is." says Buffy somewhat annoyed.

"So one point for the Xan-man. Go me. Well I better go find my Slayer. By the way, do you think the police will arrest us if they find out we were at Sunnydale?" he asks.

"I don't know. I got to go, goodbye." says Buffy, fading away.

They were at Sunnydale. They were the people who were probably teleported away by that flame thing.

After a few more classes and a bus ride home, I sit back at the vanity table, contemplating what has happened.

_So someone's a Slayer, which may or may not have something to do with Sunnydale where Mr. Harris came from, Buffy is magic or something and their group is going to schools searching for these Slayers,_

But all my thoughts make me sound crazy, so I just shrug it off, do my homework and take a shower and go to bed, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

But I get nothing of the sort.

_I look around the room, it looks like I'm in a desert, but the desert is floating, and it's only a thin path. __It leads straight ahead. If you step off the thin path, it looks like you'd fall down forever, in what looks like the brown void. I walk forward, just strolling through this area, when suddenly the path expands where everything looks normal, like I'm in a desert. I get a pain, and I thirst for water. I trudge on through the hot weather and find someone sitting down._

_ "Hello?" I call, "Do you have any water?"_

_ "Water? I smell a delicious treat." the man has a raspy voice. I get a bit concerned for a second, but he doesn't attack me. Actually he doesn't even turn around._

_ "Do you have water?"_

_ "I'll enjoy this." he yells, turning around, and his face is messed up. His eyes are yellow, and his eyebrow is turned sort of. He looks like a monster from a horror movie. As I run, I catch a glimpse of his teeth. They look pointed and sharp. I get to the edge of the world, and decide that the void is better than being eaten. When I go to jump I get grabbed by the vampire like a ragdoll, and he bites into my neck. I scream my lungs out, but nothing happens. I feel light-headed, I know I'll be dead soon if I don't..._

I shot up, popping myself up on my elbow, looking around my room. That was creepy. I know my mind would never think that up, no matter how many movies I've watched. This is Mr. Harris' fault.

Once History is finished I walk to his desk.

"What? You made me have that dream about the guy with the eyebrow and the pointy teeth. Why?" I ask firmly.

"I didn't make you have it. No one did... well Willow did but not intentionally. You're the Slayer. You alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness, or is it the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness, what is it?"

I'm the Slayer? What is a Slayer?


	3. Knives to the Eye

**A/U: This is my first fanfic that went on this site, so any feedback would be appreciated. Sorry this chapter is kind of boring and dry, the next one will be exciting, I promise. :) Enjoy**

"A what?" I ask Mr Harris.

"A Slayer. You know I was at Sunnydale when it collapsed. Willow, a witch, did a spell to activate all the Potential Slayers in the world. See, the Slayer slays vampires, demons, evil in general. There used to be only one Slayer. She alone stood against the evil and all. When a Slayer dies, another is activated. So Buffy let us in on the secret and we formed the Scooby Gang. When she drowned, we managed to bring her back, but that one minute she was dead for activated another Slayer, and Buffy retained her powers. The new Slayer, Kendra, died and then we had Faith, a crazy party person... then she went all rogue, she went into a coma and once she woke up she got put right to jail. Eventually she got a sister created for her – don't ask – and to save her sister from dying she decided to sacrifice herself. Willow brought her back from the dead. This created a sort of error with the Slayer lineage, which this great evil tried to take advantage of. Sunnydale was built on a Hellmouth which literally means it basically one floor up from Hell central. The First tried killing the Potential Slayers, the ones who if Buffy or Faith died would become Slayers. Willow managed to make all Potentials into Slayers yesterday, and we battled The First in his Hellmouth. Then we all decided to visit schools and train Potentials to the point where they don't need us anymore, so Willow teleported us all to different schools where she sensed Slayers, but she exactly pin-point them, but it's obvious that you're one since you're having a bad case of the prophetic dreams." explains Xander.

"Thanks for your friend's history but where do I come into this? What do I do?"

"You're a Slayer. You're going to learn to fight vampires and demons."

"They aren't real."

"Okay, well either way, you need to train. If you're a Slayer, you've suddenly become a target. Vampires usually can sense Slayers. It's like you're wearing a sign on the back that says _Kick Me_ but instead it says _Slayer O-Positive_. Meet me at the graveyard tonight and I'll teach you how to slay okay?"

"I guess..." _This guy is definitely crazy, _I think.

At lunch I sit with Jessica again.

"Isn't Mr. Harris great?" she asks. "He acts like he's not a teacher and he looks really young... Are you even listening?"

"What?" I ask, I was busy with the whole Vampires are real thing.

"Isn't Mr. Harris great."

"Yeah, totally." I say sarcastically.

"What's wrong with him, he isn't like a normal teacher?" she asks.

"Oh really? You don't know the half of it." I tell.

"Well you want to hang out tonight? I think we could take turns texting the seniors?" she offers.

"Sorry, I'd love to and all, but I have training with a psych... I mean homework. A lot of it." I decline.

"Oh... okay then. Have fun then. I guess I'll text alone."

When the sun is down and I'm at home I change into a tank-top, sweat-pants, and put on a jacket. Just in case Mr. Harris is a psycho which is my current theory, I stuff a knife in my pocket. I head out the door quietly, better my mother not know where I'm going.

Once I get to the graveyard. Mr. Harris is already there by a grave, last name is Newton.

"Okay, now what?" I ask.

"Take this," He says handing me what looks like a shiv, or a pointy-stick, "Stakes are your number-one defense against vampires. Stake to the heart is the easiest way to kill them.

"Okay then." I say, making sure my knife is still in my pocket.

"Be ready, it's pretty obvious this guy will turn. At his wake he had two holes and not all of his blood was drained when he died." he explains.

"Okay then." I respond.

That's when I see the claw.

Wait, it's a hand. I see a hand spring out of the ground. It grasps the ground as another hand springs out, and lifts itself out. Out of the grass emerges a man covered in dirt, with the same demonic brow as the man I saw in my dream.

"Okay, see, fight him! Use your feet too, and stake him in the heart," he yells. I take out my knife in my other hand, "Okay, well you also chop off their heads with that but honestly, the staking is easier.

The man runs after me, and I run in the opposite direction.

"Crystal! Stake him!" yells Mr. Harris.

I quickly look behind me while running and through the knife at the vampire. It catches in the eye, even though I was aiming for the heart. He falls down, angry, and attempts to rip the knife out of his eye.

"That's it Crystal! Stake him!" he yells.

I might as well. I go to his screaming body and stab the wood into his heart, and he disintegrates into dust in about a second. My knife doesn't go with him though, and I grab it and put it in my pocket.

"Mr. Harris-"

"Please, call me Xander. I hate that name."

"Okay well Xander, so that was a Vampire, and I just killed him right?" I ask warily.

"Yes, don't worry though. Stay after-school tomorrow and I'll teach you more. As a Slayer, you have enhanced strength and senses. Just don't use it to beat up the head-cheerleader, okay."

"Okay." I respond.

Once I get home I put the knife and stake under my pillow, because if I truly am a target, I have to sleep with one eye open.


	4. Can't Hear You

**A/U: As promised I'm going to make this chapter exciting. ****I watched The Puppet Show and got an idea when someone said it could be a mannequin or a doll wanting to become human or something. ****Again, ANY ANY ANY ANY feedback is appreciated!**

So the next morning I head directly to history. Instead of the normal desk with nothing on it, the desk was cluttered with books with weird inscriptions, one titled _Evil Manifestations in History,_ and on the cover it had a picture of a demon.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well we have a problem, some girl died. Her heart is cut out." says Xander.

"Well homicides are going up now a days. It's probably just a psychopath! I'm not fighting a psychopath. Leave that to the police." I attempt to tell him.

"No, it's demon. Mr. Picaro had a life-size human skeleton. It's missing. Off it's stand. Gone completely."

"Robbery."

"See here," says Xander getting up, "Look at this, it says here that objects of semi-human form that are somehow animate harvest human organs to become human. The Scoobies thought we were fighting one of these once, but we weren't. It was a demon hunter puppet, but this time, it all fits together."

"I just started training, what do you expect me to do?"

"Check out the scene of the crime. Picaro's room. Look and see if the Skeleton left any evidence. The police already took the body."

I go to the classroom where the skeleton supposedly escaped. It's my lunch period, and my stomach's growling, but this is the only time Mr. Picaro isn't in his classroom, so I'm going to have to just tough it up. I see the skeleton stand, it's empty. He has some sort of chemistry experiment in the back that is bubbling. I walk over to it, and look at the paper. It's in another language, or something just scribbled on it randomly. It's full of lines and dashes all slanting other ways, but still look arranged into words. I pocket it, and grab the vile. I grab the cork sitting on the table and close it, and stuff it into my bag. Then I go the closet, which I swear smells like something died in it. I open the closet.

There's a bloody body without a scalp staring back at me.

I jump back and topple over a desk. One I get up I look back at the body with squinted eyes, happy that I didn't have breakfast this morning. It's Mr. Picaro. His scalp is missing. If they harvest organs, they now have a brain. I run back to Xander.

"Mr. Picaro's body is in his closet, I found this paper on the chemistry table, along with this." I say handing him the potion from my bag.

"I'll teleport this thing to Willow. Meanwhile I'll match the symbols to a demonic language. Perhaps it'll turn something up. Right now I'm thinking the skeleton did come to life. Take this book," he hands me _Inanimate Objects, Spells and Uses_, "see if you can find anything."

Once I get home that night, the read about the part with the ritual to become human:

_Many inanimate objects that come to life become fixed and obsessed with becoming human. To become human they need a heart, a brain, an eye and ear. These organs need to come from other people and must be completely healthy. The "donors" should not have glasses, should not be hearing impairing, should not have a heart disease, or a brain disease. The ritual requires no words, just an hour of sitting with the organs, with a part of the object sitting in the middle of the organs. The animate object should be sitting cross-legged, with the organs sitting in front of them._

Eww, first off, but I guess this guy only has about two of the four organs, and who knows, maybe Mr. Picaro had a brain disease or that girl had heart disease. But either way, I'm going to have to stop this skeleton before he kills anyone else, but I have no idea where he could be hiding. Since I took his chemistry "lesson," he probably isn't going to be open to going back there to live. It's about 7 PM, so I decide I might as well go back to the school to check some things out just in case. I text Xander saying that I'm going to go to the school, and he texts back that he is there. I take a few more knives, noticing that if this skeleton attacks me with a knife, distance is probably going to be my best bet.

Once I get there I don't bother going to Xander, I just walk around the hallway. Suddenly I hear a scream.

"HELP ME!" a girl yells.

"Hello!" I ask, running toward where it's coming from.

"HELP!" the girl shrieks. I recognize her voice, it's Jessica, my best friend.

"I'm coming!" I yell back.

I finally get to the gym and I see a skeleton holding a knife to Jessica's throat. Jessica is sitting on her knees, crying.

"You're too late." the skeleton says.

"You lay on hand on her, and this knife goes directly into your pelvis." I hiss.

"Aww, you obviously don't know how to kill me, do you?" he asks, stabbing his dagger through Jessica's throat. Jessica attempts to breath while her throat bleeds out, but her attempt is in vain. The skeleton takes his dagger out and holds Jessica by the head. He swipes with his dagger hand and catches her ear as if flies off, and runs away, with me too upset to even try running after him...


	5. The Drawn Out Moment

**A/N: First off I realized A/U was not author's note but alternate universe (noobie syndrome...) and so now I'm informed :) Also I changed the first chapter a little and added like two sentences and changed one. If you don't feel like reading it basically I made her into a junior and she got redistricted over the summer so now her and a few other classmates were sent to the new school... anyways feedback please and enjoy. ****I did not intend for the ending to feel like the Hunger Games with Clove... and there is a Serenity reference near the end.**

I just sit there on my knees crying into my palms when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? Did he get away? Did he get his body part?" asks Xander.

"He... killed Jessica... and... he... got her ear." I groan between sobs.

"It's going to be alright. When I first met Buffy, a vampire took my friend Jessie. He got turned into a vampire and I had to kill him, and no matter what Buffy says I don't believe a demon possesses the body of the bitten person. I think it's them, just without morals, or regrets, or anything. I think the soul is still with them... just it doesn't have any guilt or remorse. That's why I didn't want to kill Jessie. He got bumped into by a Bronzer caught up in the crazyness and got killed. I felt so bad for days after that... I didn't say anything... it just took me awhile to get over it. I felt if I said anything I'd have to listen to Buffy explain the whole 'it's not them,' speech. Willow seemed to believe Buffy's explanation but I believe fully that it's still them on the inside... and that's what makes it worse. But this time you have someone to talk to about it, who won't no matter what won't tell you lies, or tell you that you're wrong. You can talk to me about this or anything. I'm not just going to be your Watcher, I'm going to be your friend." he says trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry... it's just too much." I reply.

"You can go home, an I'll see what I can dig up this demon. Then tomorrow maybe you can if you feel up to it. The worst part to me about being a Slayer is you always have to be strong... but Slayer's are still human... they aren't anything more." he says, pulling me into a hug.

The next morning I get up, praying that the whole Jessica thing was a dream. It wasn't. Xander drove me home after I managed to pull myself together. I grab my knife which I've been keeping under my pillow and stuff it into my boot, deep enough that no matter what no one can see and I can easily reach to it. All I know is that I have to push my grief aside for one moment to find this demon. If I don't then people will die, and I can't allow that to happen no matter what. I'm not really sure how to kill this skeleton at all, but I have a feeling if you cut off it's head then it'll work, but since it's a skeleton it could be different.

I go through the whole school day, and I spent lunch looking for the demon. I didn't talk to Xander at all today though. I finally work up the courage to see Xander. I've been nervous since I've never broken down like that in front of anyway.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I don't really... not really. But I'm going to find this demon and make it pay." I say.

"Well I looked through Mr. Picaro's room after the police were done with it. They didn't find this, but in one of the cabinets I found some notes. He's working with a vampire," Xander explains, handing me a pile of notes, all with the name Sullivan on top, "As you know his name isn't Sullivan. Mr. Picaro's anyway. Sullivan I guess is the skeleton's name, and in one letter it says 'I have to find some humans to drink from. Good O' positive.' The vampire's name is Lisbeth. See?" asks Xander pointing to the bottoms of the letters.

"Good, well where's her hideout?" I ask, grabbing the knife from my boot.

"Is that a kitchen knife?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, what else."

"You really think I wouldn't have weapons? Here." He says walking to a cabinet overhead a sink in the room. He opens it up and there lies a bunch of weapons. He hands me a sheath full of these knives, with a black handle, and shining silver blade. The black also runs across the non-sharp side of the knife, giving it a cruel look.

"Cool, I guess." I say, strapping it to my belt. The sheath is like a metallic pouch, and easily stores a bunch of these.

"I know you love throwing these, ooh and that reminds me," he says, "the edge of the knives are actually wood, just painted to look like a knife. It'll kill a vampire if you stab them. Even though the edge is wood it's still sharper than... a really sharp object... sorry, I don't know the sharpest item in the world." says Xander.

"Cool." I say. Pretty good arsenal if you ask me.

"Okay, so if you find this skeleton, you'll have to de-attach his spine from the rest of his body. Once that happens the demon is gone and the skeleton is safe... but knowing how crazy stuff like this can get, I'm going to throw all those bones into the trash just to be safe. Oh, and be careful."

After getting the hideout's location and tons of new gear, I finally arrive to the door of the warehouse. I grab two throwing knives, one for each hand. I look around for awhile, but come up blank. But I know she's in here. I can feel her. It's almost pitch black in here. She could be anywhere.

"Lisbeth, I know you're in here. Now come out and tell me about Sullivan. I'll kill you either way once I find you. However long you keep hiding is one minute of torture."

After about five minutes I give up, and look for a light switch. After groping around in the dark I finally find it. I see Lisbeth, a vampire with brownish hair, straight, pressing her feet to the wall and holding herself parallel to the ceiling by grasping a sprinkler. I throw four knives in her direction right there, but miss with three, the one hitting her in the arm. One she jumps down she runs at me, but I send another knife her way, but she catches is and throws it back at me, and it lodges my in the hand that was reaching for another knife. She lunges at my and pins me on the ground, grabbing the knife from my arm. I scream, but I know no one can hear me. She presses the knife to my face, tracing it along ear, wondering where to cut first, while holding both my arms above my head, with just one hand.

"Hmm... you'll never find my love." she says.

"You're in love with a skeleton?" I ask, and she punches me in the face.

"Don't taunt our love. It is eternal! We will love each other until our deaths." she nearly screams, slicing the dagger across my cheek, trickles of blood spilling down the side of my face.

"Xander! ANYBODY!" I yell, but it's futile. This warehouse has nothing in it. It's abandoned.

"You're completely alone. I wonder how Slayer blood tastes... I bet it's amazig," she says, licking her lips. I scream more and more, just yelling. "SHUT UP! I think I'm just going to slit your throat and lick the blood off of you."

She moves her right hand to the left, ready to swipe the knife across my throat at any moment.

"So, you've been a Slayer how long now? You are pathetic!" she screams.

Instead of slitting my throat, she puts the knife tip to my throat, pressing in slowly. She'll draw this moment out. This is a game to a vampire. She wants to see how much pain I can take, she'll use that knife in anyway she can to hurt me, and she knows how to make sure I'm awake during all of this...

I'm going to have a slow death.


	6. Family Guy err Skeleton

** A/N: Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter, and any feedback is appreciated... if you do you get virtual cookies :)**

After what feels like an hour of excruciating pain, I see the vampire gets bored, and Lisbeth pulls her arm back with the knife, ready to stab my throat, but then, I hear her moan, and then crumple to dust. Did Xander do this?

Nope. As soon as she fades completely I see the skeleton standing before me.

"I told her to save you for me." he says.

"Sullivan." I say, grabbing the knife that Lisbeth just had in her hand. I swing my arm back, ready to fling a knife at him.

"Ah ah ah," he says, "You really think that you can just kill me like that. I'm not a vampire. But you know what I am?" he taunts, grabbing me by the throat and holding me in mid-air.

"Let go of me!" I yell, trying to squirm free of his grasp. Nothing.

"Pathetic little Slayer. The last item I need. Blood of the Slayer." he says happily.

"I thought... I thought you were-"

"A possessed biology skeleton? Oh please. I used that as a disguise to get in here and find you. Now that I have you right where I want you, I can kill you. I just need your blood and an eye... and it'll be complete." he says.

"Oh please." says someone behind him, and I see a huge battleaxe swing down and cleave Sullivan down the middle. I fall to the ground and it hurts my back a little, but it's better than death. As Sullivan falls down, I see it was Xander who killed him. He drops the axe to the floor, and laughs with pride.

"Xander," I ask, "Why are you here?"

"I followed the skeleton here. He didn't see me. Oh my god, what happened to you?" Xander asks, obviously seeing the many scars that marred parts of my body.

"Just a few scars from Lisbeth. Nothing seriously." I explain, shrugging it off.

"She could've done a lot worse. It was so stupid of me to send you here!" he says, pacing around the warehouse.

"Okay, Xander, it's okay. Don't feel bad. I should've taken precautions. You're research guy and I'm the muscle I guess, I should know my limits." I try to tell him, but I can tell he isn't buying it at all.

"Buffy explained my job was clear. To safely train you," but right when he says that, I see parts one and two of Sullivan's remains begin to move back together, "You need to-"

"Xander-"

"Don't-"

"Is that supposed to happen?" I ask, pointing to Sullivan.

"No... it isn't." he says.

Sullivan gets up and grabs the battleaxe and raises it up, positioned to strike. Me and Xander both scream at the top of our lungs, and run out the door as fast as we can. I don't bother throwing any knives, I just run as fast as I can, but slow enough so Xander can keep up.

Once we get to the nearest road with a stop-light we stop for a second to catch out breath.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine, I think we're safe." I say.

"Okay, but we should keep moving, we'll be safer at the school." he nearly whispers, so no one walking on the streets hear, though considering I have a sheath full of throwing knives I think the whispering will draw more attention to us.

"No way, he'll know we're heading there. Best we keep him guessing." I suggest.

"Good point," he agrees, "But where should we head?"

"I have no idea. You're the Watcher! Here, take this," I insist handing him a knife, "Take it."

"Alright, okay. You know I prefer stakes." he says.

"Okay, well good luck using that on a skeleton," but then I realize we have to get down to business, "Sullivan said something about a ritual which involves all the four parts for the human thing, maybe more, but we know he needs Slayer blood."

"Well I remember one time Buffy's boyfriend got hit with this vampire poison and they needed Slayer blood to cure it or something." he explains.

"Okay, well do you have any books that aren't at the school." I ask.

"I might have some at home." he says.

"That sounds like our best bet." I agree.

After a long time of walking we finally get to his apartment building. It looks big, but I have a feeling it's going to be one of those, tons of rooms, one room per apartment, kind of deal. Once we go up the elevator, we get to his apartment number, and he opens the door, I realize I'm right. There's a couch, a tv, a desk, a bed, a nightstand, oh and a door which most likely leads to a bathroom. This is definitely the tons and small apartment deal. I go to his desk, and it only has one drawer. I pull to open it, but it's locked.

"Hold on... where did I put my key?" he says, slapping his pockets and looking around.

"Found it." I grin yanking it, hearing a snap as the drawer lock breaks and it pulls out with ease.

I grab the one book titled _Skeletal Demons_,

_Skeletal Demons __are actually like zombies, corpses raised from the dead through forms of necromancy. The skeleton claws it's way out of the flesh, and is usually driven by the urge to resurrect it's family. Skeletons cannot use magic, the only thing they can do is The Potion. The Potion uses an ear, eye, heart, and brain, all drenched in the Blood of the Slayer. One this mixture is poured over the graves of the skeleton's loved ones it resurrects the corpses and turns them into skeletons. Like vampires, they have no souls, but are smarter than zombies._

This probably isn't good, but we've got to stop him before he gets his eye. That could be at any moment.

"Xander, we've got to stop him before he gets the eye, pronto." I order, turning around in my chair.

Of course that's when I see Sullivan right behind Xander...


	7. Chains and Books

** A/N: Quick thing, I noticed Xander's eye would be missing and that everyone would've thought it was strange he was wearing an eye patch, so let's just say Willow fixed his eye before he became Watcher. Anyway, Thanks for sticking with this story everyone and please enjoy, and leave some suggestions in the reviews, I'd really appreciate it. Are any of you thinking Crystal and Xander are going to get togther? Crystak is 18... and truthfully I don't know whether or not I am going to get them together. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking about making a friend for Crystal once she kills the skeleton. It's probably going to be a girl who's nerdy smart... but maybe not... anyway as I said leave suggestions and enjoy...**

Xander jumps out the way, dodging the skeleton's axe swing.

"I will get the eye and the blood!" yells Sullivan.

I jump up, attempting to make a run for it so I have time to get my throwing knives, but he's blocking any route I have. But either way, my knives won't scratch him.

"Xander," I stumble, inching back away, "Do you have a weapon?"

"Here!" he yells, tossing me an axe and I catch it. It's a one-handed axe, most likely meant for battle. Sullivan's is scarier, especially since he needs two hands to swing his downward.

I jump back as he swings his axe horizontally. I run in holding my axe out, scratching his spine in front, then I bring the axe around slashing his spine from the back. It barely does anything but it does some damage. He shrugs off the pain and turns his axe around, whacking me with the hilt of the axe, knocking me into the wall. I land on the ground with searing pain down my back. Sullivan drops his weapon and pulls out a knife and runs to Xander, probably to take his eye out for the ritual. I can't help... I can barely move. My back, propped against the wall slips until I'm laying completely on the ground... and I feel... sleepy...

I wake up in a small brick room, no windows, and my arms are chained to the wall in shackles. There's a door across from me, and what looks like a mattress with restraints... a make-shift torture bed...

The door swings open and in comes Sullivan holding Xander who's trying to squirm free. Xander still has both his eyes, but I have a feeling they aren't going to stay that way. Sullivan slams Xander down on the bed and fastens his feet and arms into the restraints. He walks over to me tapping his knife with his finger, and laughing.

"So, you know what I thought, I might as well have some entertainment before I kill you. Do I need to tell you what I'm going to do?" Sullivan mutters.

I'm not letting him cut out Xander's eye. I have a plan. Once Sullivan walks over to Xander, I jump up in the air, doing a backflip, plant my feet against the wall, and pull on the shackles to keep myself there. Sullivan turns around, and runs toward me. I pull as hard as I can on the shackles and the chain breaks from the wall. I fall to the ground and get up, swinging my arms, using the chains from the shackles as whips. I whip him across the skull and then "shoulder," by spinning around. I throw my arm out and manage to wrap the shackle around his neck. I quickly pull back and Sullivan's head pops off. He falls to the ground, but I'm not buying it because he reconstructed himself last time. I grab his bones, one by one, and snap them all until they're basically dust, then turn to Xander.

"First big monster, and you did good." he congratulates me.

"Oh, it was nothing." I say, untying him.

"I'll make sure to spread the dust, just in case." says Xander.

So after all of the dust and bones crap is over with we finally arrive at his classroom. It's about three in the morning and I bet my mom is wondering where I am. Of course right as Xander manages to unlock the door and open it, a girl is waiting in there for us. She looks about my age, and has glasses on, and has long brown hair. She's skimming about a book pretty quickly, and she's surrounded by a bunch of other open books. I look over at Xander, and his expression tells me he doesn't know her.

"Uh, hello? Mr. Harris' office hours are over, please come back at not freaking three in the morning!" yells Xander. The girl jumps, closing the books, and inching away from us.

"Xander! She probably got attacked by a vampire! Seriously, be smart here," I say, turning my attention to the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and all. Just got lost in a good book, you know, I'll be going now!" she mutters, and nervously attempts to run out the door. I grab her by the arm, and stop her.

"Okay, and what were you reading?" I rhetorically ask, walking over to the table and seeing most of them had to do with magic, specifically vampiric re-ensoulment spells.

"Look, I'll tell you the truth... my little sister, Ellie, she got bit by a vampire... and I'm trying to bring her back." she whispers.

"Okay, look, vampire re-ensoulment hasn't gone well in my past, but the whole thing is noble and all, but how did you know _we_ had books on this?" Xander asks.

"You guys aren't very secretive. Plus someone just doesn't just become a teacher, get a classroom, and make it look like you've been there for awhile in a lunch period. I knew some sort of time-alteration and reality warping spells were involved." she explains.

"Okay, but how do you know about magic?"

"I'm a witch. Well sort of. I'm beginning. I just think if I can find a re-ensoulment spell I can save my sister. I'm Nicole, Nicole Prime. I just need your help."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a long night." I sigh, seeing the look on Xander's face is telling me we have to help her.

How come she couldn't have just stolen the books...

**A/U: Sorry I sort of made Natalie a Willow and Fred combination, but I wanted an off-the-chart smart Bennett Halverson/Fred smart person, and be a ****witch like Willow so I sort of accidentily combined two and maybe three characters... but do not worry, Natalie will not become Elysia or something like that or get a bullet in the stomach or activate all vampires with souls or some spoof like that. She will be original, she just sounds like a complete combination.**


	8. Jealousy and Love

**A/N: I know I always say this at the beginning but I do mean it, if you've stuck with Crystal since the beginning, thanks so much, and if you've left a review, thanks so much, and if you read this and enjoy, thanks so much. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I've changed Natalie's name to Nicole just because, and I've changed the previous chapter to... I don't know the word... support this change I guess... but anyway enjoy**

Great. Stupid little girl shows up being a know-it-all and gets all the resources, I mean come on! For all he knows she's secretly a demon or an evil witch looking to get supplies to round up some Black Arts and stuff. But no. Naive. That's what he is. He's just to shy to admit that he's just too scared to speak up to a girl. I mean sure she's sort of pretty and all, and she's off-the-chart smart and a witch like his friend Willho or whatever but-

"Hey, Crystal, could you help us out? We need you to run to the magic shop around town. You know the one that sells the magic tricks, ask for Lenny, he'll show you – are you even listening?" Xander goes on and on, and then I realize I'm supposed to answer.

"Oh, sorry, just got... bored. What do you need?" I ask, getting up and slinging my purse over my shoulder.

"Well we already have the Orb of Thesulah, all we need is the animal bones, incense, and that's it," mutters Nicole, writing something down, "here's my address, don't be later than 10 AM. I want this thing done quickly. She's my sister you know, do you have a sister?"

"Only child." I say gladly, walking out. She calls out something but I ignore it.

The thing that bothers me about this girl is the fact that Xander just openly trusts her. I don't get it. She could be evil and here we are helping her. Xander mentioned while they were researching that the Orb of Thesulah is a spirit vault for rituals of the undead. That doesn't sound good to begin with. She could bring back a zombie with this, or worse. I bet she could make us into zombies. I mean Xander is too trusting. I know it's cruel to get all judge-y about these things but it just ticks me off. I just don't know why it's getting too me so much.

I walk into the magic shop and go to the front counter.

"Lenny? Um, I need some animal bones, and incense. Something about the Ritual of Restoration, I'm just errand girl, personal shopper, you get it right?" I say, handing him the paper which also includes the items more specifically. The man looks up at me with a scowl.

"You don't seem like the person to be associated with witches... you a demon or something?" the man asks turning around and grabbing multiple things from the cabinets.

"Sort of a vampire hunter." If I tell him I'm the Slayer, I'll be here for hours.

"Oh, so your friend is helping you? Okay. That'll be fourty dollars, and if you want a bag an extra twenty. They sell the animal bones by the skeleton, you warlock or witch will need to take the bones she needs."  
"I guess I'll need a bag."

"Fifty-nine dollars and ninety nine cents." he says. I give him almost all my twenties and he has his hands out with a penny.

"Just keep it." I say grabbing the bags.

For sixty dollars this thing better be worth it or this Nicole girl won't even be able to move or talk ever again.

I still can't pinpoint why I'm so jealous... wait, why jealous... I thought I was angry... I thought...

By the time I get to her address she's already sitting in a circle of what looks like twigs, and her sister is knocked out on the floor. She's small, she wearing a red dress, and she has brown hair.

"Give me the stuff! Now!" she yells, and I hand her the things she needs and she sighs as I give her the skeleton and then the little stick of incense. She grabs the stick and puts it in a holder and lights it with a match. She then throws the skeleton near the orb mouthing _I hope this works,_

"What is lost, return. Not dead, nor not of the living, spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods bind him, cast her heart from the evil realm," she mutters, her voice sounding more angrier with each word. The little orb glows a little, so at least we know something is working, "I call on you, Lord; do not ignore this request! Let this orb be the vessel that will carry the soul to her. It is written, this power is my people's right to wield! Return to the body, what separates man from animal! So it shall be with the help of this magic crystal globe! So it shall be! So it shall be! NOW! NOW!" she screams, and I half expect her head to spin around. She relaxes and slouches in her sitting position. The little orb stops glowing and just fades away, and the little girl, Ellie, I think her name is, gets up with her teeth bared, her face changed. She tackles Nicole, breaking the skeleton and the most of her setup. She punches Nicole across the face, then Nicole's eyes glow right as I'm about to save Nicole. Ellie practically falls to the ground crying, while Nicole is still trying to process what has happened. Ellie looks up at the ceiling. Nicole grabs her and hugs her, telling her that everything will be fine.

"But I don't want to become one... I was.." begins Ellie.

"It's alright, you have a soul, you're you again."

On the way home I promise to meet Nicole in homeroom on Monday, I just have to get some quality z's. Nicole can't be all that bad, I mean she did such a good thing... I just don't know I feel so jealous that Xander trusted her without a doubt... there's one common denominator to all my anger at Nicole today.

Xander.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but... well I don't know, but here it is. Nicole will definitely join the Slaying team but I don't know whether or not I'm putting Ellie. A ten year old vampire fighting other vampires would be funny. I think I'm going to get Crystal and Xander together... or maybe not. I'm still not sure. Tell me whether you think they should please so I know that you guys want them together, or if you think it's totally gross that he's like five years older than her and she's just 18, then tell me, because I really need feedback on this. Oh and if you want tell me if you think I should put Ellie in the team too. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! You guys are amazing!**


	9. Weird Animals, and Awkward Moments

**A/N: I'm probably going to start POV jumping between characters because I bet people are getting bored of just seeing Crystal, so now I'm going to jump to other people, like Ellie, or Nicole, or Xander, or others who may join the demon team, or maybe even the enemy... but anyway please leave a review, I'm sort of new at this so ANY feedback would be greatly appreciated and if you've already left an review thanks so much! Anyway enjoy people!**

Here's to Monday's the day that everyone hates...

Once I get to school I put my books in my locker and set off to find Nicole. I look for what feels like an hour when I see her waiting at her locker tapping her foot. Right as I'm about to walk over to her, a guy with brown hair walks over to her. His name is Blaine. I think his in my Trig class or something. This doesn't stop me. I keep walking and then he looks at me funny, as I go to open my mouth to say hi.

"Hey, Nicole, Blaine. Nicole, do you have makeup I can borrow?" I ask, trying to get her to come with me into the bathroom so I can ask her about her sister.

"Uh, I think I have some in my locker." She says turning around, opening it in a second, and handing me her bag.

"I think I dropped my pencil in the bathroom. Can you help me?" I ask.

"Ew, I'm not going to-"

"CAN YOU JUST COME WITH ME PLEASE!" I scream at her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to come with me.

"She must really want her in the bathroom." Blaine mutters under his breath. It took everything I had not to go all Slayer Strength on him.

Once we get inside I go to talk to her.

"Hey, is your sister okay?" I ask.

"Good. She's getting used to the idea that she's going to look like a child forever, but it'll work." she says.

"Any problems?"

"Well, the weirdest thing happened when I went home yesterday. There was a panther in my room. I'm not joking. Then it turned into her. Is that normal?" Nicole sheepishly asks.

"Definitely not." I say, trying to think of an explanation, but I come up blank.

"Should we ask Mr. Har – Xander?" she once again asks so shy that I'm surprised she doesn't run away.

"Sure, come with me." I say.

"I'm good. I just want to stay here. Blaine probably will be waiting for me." she says.

"You have a crush on him?" I don't even have to ask, I know it...

"I guess."

Once I get to Xander's room I see he's just sitting there messing around on his iPad.

"Stupid walls! Stupid cliffs! The controls are laggy!" he screams.

"Temple Run 2?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" he says, putting down the iPad and watching the guy hit his head into a wall before seeing the game over screen.

"You'll get used to the controls, but we have a bigger problem. Ellie is transforming into animals."

"Oh god it's the Dark Master..." he yells.

"What the-"

"bator." he finishes.

"Well he doesn't sound very scary. Why does he transform into animals to play with himself? Does that mean Ellie is-"

"Oh god no! Bad image! Dracula. He must be the cause. Who sired her?" Xander asks cracking a book.

"I don't know. She said she came home all evil and locked her up or something. You think Dracula bit her?"

"Definitely. They have better abilities that average vampires. No average child could've held down Nicole like that, even if she isn't the Slayer."

"Well if we gave her a soul, why don't we try it with Dracula?" I ask.

"Ehh, if he realizes what we're doing then he might beat us. People say he can read minds." explains Xander.

"Well how about we get our research on and then hunt for him. I bet I could kill him."

"He reforms after dusting. Killing him is impossible."

"Well we'll find a spell. Come on research boy, let's go." I say grabbing a pose and sitting the most attractively I can... although sitting isn't very attractive. Why am I trying to impress him so much...

Once it's five and the school is mostly barren, I finally find a spell.

"It says here, some vampires have the ability to reform. If we can find a way to temporarily remove the abilities, which it tells how to do here, we can dust him. No fuss, no scenes, only dust. Then we can throw it in a fire or something, or put it in an urn to show we killed Dracula." I say.

"Oh please. Put Dracula in an urn and I'll resurrect him." someone says behind me. I turn around and see some weird vampire, who dresses like a blond female version of Dracula. You know if "I vant to suck your blood" was ever manly in the first place. She's holding a big crossbow, and shoots at Xander, and I jump over his desk and manage to take the bolt in my arm, and land on the desk... on the same arm. I curse under my breath, rip the arrow out and throw it right at her. It catches in the shoulder, though she doesn't move.

"I've come to take him. The Dark Master needs his servant at his side. Unless you want to join?" the blond says, tilting her head like a dog at the idea.

"I'm good." I say, getting up, doing a flip off the desk and landing behind her. I grab the crossbow, and we engage in a tug-of-war for the thing until I finally give up and pull the trigger, which sends a bolt into her neck. She moan with pain and drops to the floor, pulling it out. I grab the strap of bolts off her and attach them to my jeans. I grab an arrow and pull the string back, aiming the thing at her heart, but she runs at me before I can pull the trigger and throws the weapon aside, and easily overpowers me and throws me into the wall.

"You really think you can do this? You're nothing. I have your strength, only amplified!" she says laughing.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Slayer. Except now I'm more of a human Slayer rather than a vampire Slayer... rather ironic, don't you think?" she says.

"Stop! Don't!" I scream as I see her teeth... but her face hasn't changed. She must've been sired from Dracula.

"Oh please, stop your pitiful begging. If you become a vampire, I'll let you do whatever you want to your Watcher. Kill him, torture him... or if you're into him-" I headbutt her instantly, turn her around and flip her onto the ground, grab an arrow from my belt and stab her right in the heart, after calling her vulgar names.

"Whew, well that's taken care of." I say, straightening out my shirt and sighing with relief.

"Jeez," says Xander peeking out from under his desk, "Conclusion jumper. We could've used her to find Dracula."

"We already got one. Ellie will lead us to him. He won't leave her behind. She can be used as bait. She looks like a child." I explain.

"Well yeah but what about-"

"Oh no..." I say running out.

If he comes back for her, I have a feeling he would mind slitting Nicole's throat just for kicks.

**A/N: Continuity Error in the previous chapter. Dracula doesn't turn faces when he goes to feed, but I made Ellie's face change in the previous chapter. Just ignore it please :) Oh and review, thanks for reading and sorry for getting this chapter out so late. Lots of stuff going on, but I haven't abandoned this story! ****Oh and I'm still deciding about Crystal and Xander... I do think it's sort of creepy. If I would get them together I would probably break them up, since I wouldn't want this story to be happy, I'd want it to be Whedony... That's a new word. Add it to your dictionary. Also add Whedonist, Whedonite, Whedonology, Whedonish, Whedonisism. That will be all.**


	10. Desires, Indulgence, and Transformations

**A/N: This time I shall put a chapter out before the end of the weekend, hopefully... though with my luck I'll upload this on Wednesday. I guess we'll see. I'm jumping to Nicole's perspective.**

Nicole

I look around my house, desperately trying to search for my Neverweed... but it's nowhere. Ellie is probably sitting... she's still been barely able to cope with it. It's like she was young and innocent one day, and now she's grown up, and she's grown away from me. It's not a good feeling, but then again it has to be traumatizing to get bitten by some random vampiric homeless person off the street.

"Ellie?" I yell, maybe she has seen it.

No answer.

"Ellie?"

Nothing.

That's when the feel these soft fingers touching my shoulder. I whip around with my hand up, ready to summon a fireball if needed.

The man was pale, had long hair, and had the deepest blue eyes in the world.

"What are you-" I begin, but this mysterious man puts a finger to my lips.

"Shh," he says, "Why are you so concerned about everyone... you need to worry about yourself..."

"Who are you...?" I murmur so softly even I can't hear it.

"I'm your every desire. Indulge." He says, leaning toward me.

I can't help but oblige.

He leans in, and my heart is beating so fast... I feel like it's going to explode.

His lips brush against mine and it feels nice. I kiss him back. He places his hands on my cheeks and strokes them gingerly. I place my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. Right as he opens his mouth I hear a voice.

"What the serious crap is going on here?" says Crystal.

Me and the mysterious man quickly break it up, and he grabs my hand as soon as we look at her. I don't know why but I'm drawn to him. In a world like this you don't have too. You just have to want, and take, and have. I want to take him, and I want to have him. Badly.

"Go away." he says.

"Okay, Dracula, um, I sort of have a problem with you making out with my friends. Doesn't make me happy." Crystal says.

Then suddenly I feel myself slip out of... fall out of... something...with this mysterious man.

Oh god. I really. He really. I just kissed a gross, thousands of years old, dead guy. If this is really Dracula... oh god.

I quickly conjure a fireball and throw it to him, but his mutters something and a blue shield appears in front of him, absorbing it's power.

"You are nothing witch. Your power is meaningless. Not even your willpower could defeat me. Do you think you could beat me any other way?" He taunts, but it just makes me want to do more. I throw more and more fireballs, until I feel weaker.

"Nicole!" Crystal yells, jumping in with her stake.

Crystal jumps over at me when Dracula throws a fireball at me. It hits a bit of her arm, but we mostly miss it as we go toppling down to the floor.

"Your sister was but a test." mutters Dracula.

"A test of what?" I ask, shoving Crystal off of me.

"To see if I could build my army. I needed to see if my powers would pass on. But they do and I'm creating my army."

"An army of Slayers." Crystal sighs.

"Very good. You've been using your common sense, which reminds me, I think a vampire witch would be a good addition. But you're different. You don't annoy me. I think it's... adorable you think you can resist me." he says growling. He walks over to me and picks me up, bending my head to the left so he has a clear shot at my neck.

"You want this." he says.

"Oh yes... please... do it now." I whisper.

He places a few kisses upon my neck, before plunging his teeth and taking in my blood. Once he pulls away, he begins to slit his wrist, and then right as I'm about to suck his blood, he turns to dust. Once it clears up I see Crystal and I realize once again I've fallen under his thrall.

"Come on!" Crystal screams, grabbing my arm as we run out.

"Ellie!" I scream, but still no answer.

"He has her, and if we don't move he'll have you too!" yells Crystal.

Once we get to the school and inside Xander's room we finally relax.

"What happened?" asks Xander, placing an arm on my shoulders.

"Nicole here had a little makeout session with Dracula." mocks Crystal.

"At least I have gotten kissed in the last month."

"Oh please, that was your first kiss wasn't it?" taunts Crystal... but this digs deep... because it was.

"Oh god... I'm sorry." Crystal attempts to apologize... but I didn't realize this until now. My first kiss was with a vampire, and I haven't had my first kiss until I was a junior... am I really this horrible.

I cry. I burst into tears, realizing I'm worthless. No one likes me. Why did I even think Blaine liked me. I'm just some nerdy girl. But I'm changing that. Right now. I'm going to prove them all wrong. I'm going to be something. This is who I'm going to be.

So then I just get up and walk off. I walk down the hallway and no one follows me. Then I hear him again. Dracula.

"Hello." I greet him. I know I'm not under his thrall. I wouldn't be this willing if I was.

"Are you sure?" he asks, but I know if I say no he'll do it anyway.

"Completely." I say.

He leans down, whispering about how much he loves my blood, before sinking his teeth into my neck. He then slits his wrist with a knife and I willingly latch onto it, licking all the blood off of his wrist that I can. I look to my left and see Crystal, and she screams, and then Xander walks out and pauses as if his life just dissappeared.

"I'm ready to play." I say, seeing my features get paler, my eyes getting more colorful, and my powers broken it.

I run after them and watch them hilariously attempt to run.

This is going to be fun.

**A/N: I know the kiss was creepy but I felt like was needed. Sorry for pulling a big Whedon at the end but it was necessary. I have this all planned out, so don't worry, I won't stop writing because I don't know where to take the story from here. I hope you guys liked... or hated... well liked in a writing sense and hated in a I killed off a character sense. But anyone please stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading! Please review about thought on this chapter.**


	11. Reminiscing

**A/N: Hopefully I'll get this one in early. I don't know why but this weekend I'm very eager to keep on writing and I'm happy about it! Anyway if you've enjoyed the last few chapters please review. Anyway, sorry for semi-killing a character but... It's a Buffy fanfiction, how many characters have you lost in the show ... I would name a few but for the sake of spoilers I'm not. Anyway enjoy, and if you would like to see Nicole human again please say so and maybe I will... or not... mwahaha enjoy...**

Bad day. Just bad.

Now I'm on the run from one of the only people I could trust.

I thought Jessica's death was the worst to get over... but at least she just left. She didn't turn into this.

"Jeez!" yells Xander, dodging a fireball as we open the doors to the next hallway.

"Keep going!" I yell, ducking from another one. I take a look behind me. Dracula is standing just where he was, admiring Nicole running after us.

"I don't know if I can!" he screams.

"Keep trying then!" I yell. I grab my stake from my pocket, and throw it behind me, hoping to slow her down, but it stops right as it's about to hit her in the face when she literally sticks her hand up. She motions throwing something to me and the stake comes flinging at me. Right at the back of my knee.

I collapse, grasping my knee, trying to see how much pain I'm in.

"Crystal!" he yells, and he takes the stake, rips it out, picks me up, and runs with me in his arms.

"Sorry..." I whisper. My knee is in so much pain I can barely speak. For someone who could barely run he sure is going now.

After what feels like an hour he finally stops at the door to outside the school, and sets me down gently. He rubs something in his hands, it's circular, and has weird little symbols on it. He tosses it toward Nicole, and it explodes, and I see me and Xander running down another hallway.

"There, it projects smell, sound, sight, and if she bites us, taste. It won't be long before she figures out it isn't us! We HAVE TO GO!" He yells.

"I think I can walk." I say getting up. My leg feels better, either that or adrenaline is really taking the sting away. I run out the door and make a mad dash for Xander's house with him behind.

"Thinks she can walk?" he asks himself, trying to catch up with me.

Once we get there I check around inside.

"Does Nicole know we're here?" he asks, as I check the drawers of his desk. Luckily he hasn't got the lock replaced from when I broke it last time.

"No, she doesn't even know where I live. Even if she did she can't get in here. Invitational problems, the usual." he jokes, but he doesn't even laugh.

"Is there any known vampire cures, or vampires cured in history?

"There was a few but most aren't true. One that seemed true but was never tested, at least not in the last two centuries. A Mohra demon's blood. Apparently it cured the victim completely."

"Well where do we find a Mohra demon. Doesn't matter how many cures are out there, if we can't find one we're screwed." I say, rummaging through his desk once again.

"Maybe a summoning spell! We could summon up a Mohra!" yells Xander clapping his hand, "Yeah!"

"Again, not to rain on your parade but how exactly are we going to raise a Mohra demon. The only spell we successfully followed through on was re-ensouling Ellie and that's because we had someone else doing it. What makes you think we can pull this off?" I say colder than I meant it to.

"Here's a book I kept just in case!" he says walking to his nightstand and grabbing out a pink book with a Hello Kitty sticker on it.

"What, is it how to summon up Hello Kitty from the depths of a Rainbow Hell or something?"

"No, it's just that my drawer that is usually locked but since I didn't have space for it I put a book jacket on it and some stickers so no one would touch it. You know... if I had teacher friends at school."

"Oh, well can you find this Mohra summoner spell?" I ask, stepping beside him, eager watching him flip through the pages. Then when I see a picture labed Mohra, I jump for joy, then see the "ingredients," list and my smile turns into a frown.

"Well, let's say we get all these items, what do we do with the Mohra?"

"We slice it until it bleeds, collect as much blood as we can from it, then slice the jewel in his head and watch him die, then get Nicole and Dracula, slit their wrists, and put in a few droplets. It's sort of like how vampires sire humans, except opposite."

"And totally different. Look, I'm worried about Nicole. I bet she could kill me," I admit shyly, "And if she does... nothing will stop her from making Dracula's army... he'll take this town and with his Slayer army he'll be unstoppable."

"Shh..." he says, putting his hands on my arms, "You'll be alright, I trust you. You're on the best Slayers I've known, and I've only known four... there's Buffy, who's nice. Kendra, who was nice before she got killed, and Faith, who was nice before she took my virginity then almost raped me, then there's... then there's you – well actually like the ones that lived with us before the spell, but you know what I mean, then you."

"You suck at pep talks, but thanks. Oh and you need to tell me about Faith. Who was she?" I ask, taking a seat on his desk and he sits on his bed.

"Don't we have to get the ingredients?"

"Here, in the morning we'll go to a magic shop. At night we're sitting ducks. Now tell me." I scream at me.

"Okay, well let's just say it was a weird night, which started when the gang didn't want me helping them with an apocalypse. Basically I pretty much went to the Bronze all upset, and then get a knife pulled on me by Jack, this creepy guy. He makes me "Wheel Man," since I have a car. Then he goes to a graveyard and raises his friends as zombies, then tells me we're going to go bake a cake and get supplies, so I drive them and realize they're actually getting supplies to make a bomb, and then they suggest killing me and making me into one of them. I manage to get away in my car and see Faith who's fighting a demon and I save her, and then I drive her to her place, and we run inside. She then starts playing around with my shirt and... well..."

"You go right into bed with her?" I laugh.

"Yeah, and then she pretty much pushes me out naked, hands me my clothes and tells me she has to shower. So I quickly redress behind a bush and go to Sunnydale High to diffuse the bomb. Then I find out Jack too is a zombie, big shocker, and after heartfelt talks, he diffuses the bomb with about a second left. Then right as he is about to leave Oz, who's a werewolf attacks him... and ate him."

"So your first time was just a commercial to Xander and Friends: Xander Saves the School? Wow."

"Have you ever?" he asks.

"No... not really. Though that's of my own choice. I've had tons of boyfriends, though most just wanted my body out it. One boyfriend of mine actually loved me. Nicholas. Nick... was very nice to me... then he moved and I never saw him again. We used to text all the time, but then I got a new phone and texted him, and he answered and we chatted for about a month... but then it stopped... I think he dropped his phone and he didn't memorize my new number... so we never really spoke again. We broke up before he left."

"Well at least your love life went better than mine. Mine consisted of rejection, someone I hated, someone who loved me all along who I madeout with while dating said hated person. Then I met this ex-demon and then weddings went wrong... then she died. It's been a hard love life for me." he says.

"Well, cheers to being forever alone." I say.

"Ditto." he replies.

"Let's just wait until it's daytime and then we'll get the supplies." Xander proposes.

"Sounds like a plain." I agree...

**A/N: Longer Chapter than usual. Sorry if I left out or added events from the Zeppo. It's been awhile since I watched it and I got the info from Buffy Wikia. Oh and I was really changing up the last part about Crystal ex. Originally I wanted him to have gotten hit by a car on his way over there, or he died of cancer. You should've seen how much I rewrote that one. Please leave a review. Enjoy, and stay tuned. Two chapters in one weekend! I feel so proud!**


	12. Plans and Preparation

** A/N: Enjoy this chapter, please review. Man I'm on fire this weekend/most likely Monday, I'm reeling out the chapter's like a pro. PLEASE REVIEW! It's one of the only ways I know you're reading and liking this fic and see what parts you like and which parts are lacking. Enjoy :)**

I wake up early, according to my phone. Xander told me we should try to catch about two hours of sleep, so he gave me a pillow and a blanket, so I sort of set up a makeshift bed in his bathtub. It was the only room of his apartment that actually had a door besides the front one. I get up and pull a shirt over my cami and look in the mirror, brushing a few strands of hair that escaped the ponytail behind me ear. My phone shows it's eight o'clock, which means I caught about four hours of sleep, which makes me feel a lot better. I can't help but feel responsible for Nicole's death... one little joke can change everything... but how was I to know what she was thinking. It wasn't like I was trying to make her feel bad. I was just joking with her... and I guess she just felt so insecure she needed something. I knew in the bathroom she didn't want to talk to Blaine. I think it was because she knew he liked her and didn't want to ruin her chances with him, since she was afraid she'd ruin it herself. But I can tell that he loves her for who she is, not anything she puts on. Wait a second... if she... PERFECT! I run toward the door, twist the knob open, accidentally cracking part of the wooden door, and run to Xander, who's still asleep. I shake him with all my might, and he is easily roused from his sleep.

"Jeez, you do know you have Slayer strength right, go easy!" he says, getting up.

"Nicole loves Blaine. No matter what the books say I still think vampires can love. If she holds a spot in her heart for Blaine then..."

"He can get her to help us against Dracula! PERFECT!" he yells, high-fiveing me.

So while Xander goes to get the supplies I go to his house, and knock on the door. Blaine opens the door, and looks at me inquisitively.

"Uh, Crystal?" he asks warily.

"Hi Blaine. Um, I have to ask you to trust me completely. You know Nicole? Right?"

"We only went to school together for _7 years_!" he sarcastically yells.

"Look, I don't need your crap. I need your help or Nicole will be gone forever. I know you love her. That's obvious. The problem is, she got upset, got bitten by Dracula and is now a vampire and is probably helping Dracula and we have to summon up a Mohra demon from the depths of some sort of demonic hell dimension and we need you to distract Nicole because if it doesn't work a small part of her still loves you and you should be able to get through to her." I explain.

"What? You're crazy. You're completely crazy. Just no." he says about to close the door but I stop him.

"Okay, fine. But when Nicole is dead along with her sister you'll wish you tried to save her. Vampires and demons are real, I'm a Slayer who kills them and Dracula is like a super-vampire. Now that Dracula bit her, Nicole's a super-vampire. So you need to help!" I hiss.

"Okay, I... don't really believe you... but it's possible... that would explain the bite marks on Ellie. Wait did she bite her?"

"No, but Dracula did, come with me."

Once we get to Xander's he has everything in a bag.

"Are we ready?" he asks.

"No, give us both weapons." I demand. He hands me a sword and him a cross and dagger.

"How come I don't get the sword?" whines Blaine.

"Because, you get the dagger and the cross. Plus I've seen you in gym class. You may look strong, but you couldn't swing this to save your life." I say to him. He sighs, and accepts his weapons.

"Okay, but really quick we need to do this spell." Xander speaks quickly. He takes our weapons and throws them on his bed, and he sets up all the herbs in a circle with a little candle in the middle. He sits cross-legged and mutters something about a Mohra demon and the sacred jewel.

"We summon the Mohra. The Mohra from the ground. The sacred Mohra! Come to us!" suddenly the Mohra materializes out of thin air. Blaine curses loudly and runs into the bathroom screaming. I grab the sword off the bed and slash the Mohra in the neck, enough to make him bleed.

"Xander!" I yell. He grabs a little test tube, and I jump and pin the Mohra down. He collects some of it's blood, while I struggle to keep him on the ground.

"GET MORE!" I yell, just in case. Once he's nearly got it full I stab my sword into the jewel, killing him.

I get up and straighten out my shirt.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" I ask. He walks in grabbing the dagger and cross he dropped.

"Yeah, never been better. Are we going to fight this Dracula guy now?" he sheepishly asks.

"Okay, we'll need to do a locater."

"No. I know he has three other homes. One in Sunnydale which is gone, and one a few miles from here. We'll be there in about an hour." Xander exclaims.

How does he know this?

Once we get there, I look up, praying it won't be that much trouble. The castle looks really big. I wouldn't be surprised if they have an army in here.

**Nicole**

I look over at Dracula with pleading eyes.

"Please?" I ask him again.

"Fine. But if you get yourself killed don't expect me to feel bad." he says, handing me a katana in a sheath.

"Yay!" I jump, grabbing it and kissing him on the cheek.

"Now go. Have your fun. Maechrin! Come here. Teach her how to fight." he commands. Maechrin goes over to him and bows, and pulls out his sword.

I do the same.

"Let's begin slowly."

Oh please.

I thrust it towards him, but he dodges it. I use momentum and spin around, slashing him in the back. He moans in pain and leans forward, and I kick his head, while sends him flying up and then to the ground. He jumps up and lunges for me, but our swords clash, and I press forward with all my might, and he does the same. I jump to the left, and he swings forward, while I do a downswing, accidentally decapitating him. He head rolls on the floor until it dissipates in dust.

"Oops," I say, dripping with sarcasm.

"Good, you shall be good against the Slayer. What is her name? Crystal. You know, crystals can be smashed into tiny little pieces."

"Oh yes indeed."

**A/N: Expect some storming in the castle and some creepy Dracula and Nicole moments, since those are probably going to be included. Oh and expect some happy things too... hopefully. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Oh and the school together for seven years was a reference to a certain episode... :P**


	13. The Battle

**A/N: Okay so this'll tie up the Dracula plot and then move into a new one. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry :D**

**Crystal**

We go to the side and see a window near a tree. About a story up, but isn't bad. Probably a good way to sneak up. I jump up, grabbing a branch and pulling myself onto it. I climb up another, and another until I'm level with the window.

"Can you guys make it?" I ask, looking down.

Blaine jumps up, being very nimble, making it about half-way up, but he can't jump high enough to reach the next branch. Xander climbs about a quarter, and falls down.

"Xander, we'll look for some rope," I say. I bend over, trying not to fall and grab Blaine's hand. I pull him up, helping him reach the branch, and then he's up with me. I jump to the window and climb in, and assist Blaine. The room is dark. The window barely sheds light in the room. Everything not in the sunlight is basically pitch black. I grope around in the room, looking for something. My hands accidentally grasp Blaine's rear, and I quickly let go. I smack the wall out of frustration, knowing that Dracula is probably watching. It makes a loud sound.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" asks the voice of a ten year-old.

"Yes, do you know where any lights are?" I ask.

"Oh here, I brought this just in case. Found it in a drawer. Just thought we were being sneaky." says Blaine. I hear a flick and the room lights up a little around Blaine. He has a lighter.

"You didn't pull that out before I accidentally touched your butt!" I hiss.

"I thought you just liked me. But really, I thought moving through the shadows was your thing." He says.

"Hello? Can I have some help." asks the voice. I grab the lighter out of Blaine's hand.

"Here, what are you doing here... Oh god!"

The bloody face of Nicole's sister, Ellie is staring back at me.

"Blaine! Crystal! Thank god you've come!" she screeches with joy.

"Oh god, what happened?" asks Blaine, wiping off some blood on the side of her face with his hand.

"They torture me... not Nicole or Dracula. Nicole ordered me to be here, and said she doesn't care what they do with me. So some of the magicians here just torture me..." Ellie sighs.

"Okay, well let's get you out. Here." I say, grabbing a hair pin front my pocket and easily picking the lock.

"Where did you learn that?" asks Ellie rubbing her wrists.

"Youtube. When you find a crypt is locked, you do this." I lie. The real reason was one time I was out partying late and I forgot my key when I went home.

"Okay, Ellie, do you know where to get to Nicole. We think we have a vampire cur right here. We'll give it to you after. We need your strength now." I ask.

"Down that hall, to the left, down the stairs, first floor. Tap the brick twice, then down the stairs once more. There's a secret little throne room down there-"

"Can you just take us there." asks Blaine, grasping his knife tighter at the fear of fighting his best friend.

"Okay, let's go. Remember, we don't have a lot of this blood. If you slice her open yell for me. I'll give her the cure. Any of you in trouble, yell. Take this," I say, handing a knife to Ellie, "We'll have to fight."

"Keep it. I have my own weapon." says Ellie, her skin sprouting fur, her clothes disappearing. She then goes down on all-fours.

"You're a dog!" yells Blaine.

"It's a panther." says Ellie. She sniffs around, and walks toward the door, nudging it open.

"Wait, Xander!" I say.

Ellie jumps out the window. Xander flies in the window and hits the ground with a thud, and Ellie comes in, standing on her hind-legs and her fur retracting, and (thank god) her clothes reappearing.

"Okay, well everyone got this. We'll go to war now."

"I'd hardly call it war." says Blaine.

"Okay so we go in. As I said anyone need anything, they yell for me. Got it?"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a second to rest, my back is throbbing." says Xander.

"No time for that. This blood might not work after all this time. We need to get it in her now!" I yell, opening the door and then letting Ellie take the lead.

Once we get to the wall she easily taps it in the right order and the bricks turn open, revealing yet another hallway, then down the stairs, and then once down there I see a long hall, and two thrones. Dracula and Nicole are sitting in them both. Nicole looks at us with a smile. Dracula just looks at me seductively.

"Oh, look who came in here." sighs Nicole, still smiling.

"Yup, and I'm here too." says Xander walking in.

"They aren't alone. I'm with them." says Ellie, changing into a panther and growling.

"Oh and I'm here. What's up?" Blaine says nonchalantly walking in.

Nicole's face changes from proud to mortal terror.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" she asks frantically, looking up.

"Came with them, you know. While you were off doing it with Dracula I was helping them find a way to cure you." taunts Blaine.

"Get... come on! No. Don't bring him into this." yells Nicole, getting up and pulling out a katana.

"When you switch sides you don't get to pick the opposing team. We got new players. Deal with it." I say.

"Can you guys fight already." sighs Dracula propping his head up with his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Blaine steps forward. His usual sarcasm and humor looks completely gone. His face is hurt, but I can't tell why.

"Blaine, back up." snarls Nicole, looking at him.

"No, get closer." I say, but Nicole shoots me a look. So does Blaine which tells me he has a plan.

"Blaine, leave. Don't do this."

"Sorry Nicole, but you can't force me no to do this. If you're going to kill someone … then start with me." he says dropping his dagger.

Nicole puts her hand on his cheek, and sheds a tear.

"I loved you. I'm sorry. But that time has passed."

Nicole whirls around, slashing the sword into his side. He fall to the ground clutching his side. Nicole kicks him in the head knocking him on his back onto the ground. I run up, about to attack when Ellie pounces on him, knocking Nicole to the ground. She claws at her face and cuts and slashing.

"XANDER!" I yell. He tosses me my crossbow.

I open the vile and dip on of my crossbow tips in. I load it into my crossbow and aim right at Nicole's arm. I pull the trigger and the arrow hits her exactly where I wanted her to. She screams, and Ellie gets off of her. Her face is a bloody mess, but that isn't exactly the worst part of it. She's convulsing. She thrashes around screaming. I want to help her but I can't. I load another Mohra tipped arrow and send it right at Dracula who's face of ease has turned to anger. He gets up and catches the arrow and throws it back at me, right at my knee.

"XANDER!" I yell, falling.

Deja Vu.

I look over at Ellie who's jumped to fight Dracula. Dracula has turned into a panther. There fighting like animals over there, while Blaine is just trying to hold Nicole still. He's screaming at her.

"WAKE UP! Stop! Come on! You can do this!" he yells at her, even though he's in no condition to fight either. He's bleeding all over the place.

Xander scoops me up, and gets me over to the side.

All of Dracula's friends are watching with amusement. He planned this. He wanted a show. He just didn't plan on loosing his new girlfriend. Dracula motions, and then all of his followers join in the fight. A quarter goes for me, a third turns into panthers and joins the Dracula vs. Ellie fight, and the remaining go for Blaine. Xander places me on the ground with a cross. A big one too.

Xander

I'm freaking done with this. I'm tired of seeing my friends get killed. I've lost a lot over the years of working with the Scoobies... especially Anya. I'm not letting any of them die. I pull out a squirt-gun with Holy Water inside. I made this as a backup in case things got too bad. I call it the VanSlayerHydroPowerBlaster 1000. I quickly squirt every vampire that comes near all of them. Most scream and flail their hands around in the air, and some dust on contact. I go to Blaine and kill all the vampires around him, and then to Ellie. I was careful not to hit Ellie or Nicole, and did a good job. Now there's nothing between me and Dracula.

"Nice job." says Ellie, shifting back into her human form.

"My servant. Nice job. Really. I wouldn't have expecting that. Especially from you. But I'd be careful. You got your old friend having a seizure, her boyfriend bleeding out, and your little gemstone has an arrow in her knee. They could die at any moment. You care because?"

Right when I'm about to doubt myself, Nicole walks up to us, looking better than ever. She doesn't have her usual nerdy glasses, and still dresses like a Dracula movie, but now she looks like she used too.

"You better step away from them." she says, her one hand up in front of her, palms facing upward.

"Why? What are you doing to do? You were nothing but a hormonal amateur witch who was so shy she didn't even have a friend."

"Oh, but you're wrong. Now with the help of my new 'friends,' I'm going to tear you apart." yells Nicole. A lively flames lights in her hand. She throws it at him, and he barely dodges it. Dracula jumps up, conjures a flame in his own hand and throws it at her. Right before it hits her a blue transparent shield that covers Nicole's whole body shows up. It absorbs the flames, and she walks up closer still projecting her shield. Dracula walks up to her until she drops her shield and they're standing face to face.

"But you still love me." he says.

"I do." she says dreamily. He caresses her cheeks, tilting her chin up to kiss him.

Of course, she does.

The kiss lasts for about a minute, while me and Ellie wince with every "sound." At least until we hear him groan. Not a sexy I-Want-More-Of-You groan, like an Oh-God-I'm-Going-To-Die groan. He steps back, stumbling, when I see the stake protruding from his chest. Nicole crosses her arms and looks at Dracula desperately trying to take out the stake.

"Go to hell." she grits through her teeth, just as Dracula fades to dust.

Nicole

What have I just done? I feel so stupid... one stupid comment I just couldn't ignore... lighten up Nicole... just lighten up.

Of course what breaks me from my thoughts is the fact that Blaine is bleeding out on the ground thanks to me. I run to him, kneel next to him, holding him with arms, watching him.

"Blaine! Come on! Blaine!"

He doesn't respond, but I can tell by his eyes he is listening.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't even believe to tell you how sorry I am." I get up, realizing the only chance I have to save him is with a spell.

"Sana, clausa vulnera. Fascia Sana Succurro Rememdium. Omnem Sana clausa vulnera!" I repeat the chant multiple times, and barely anything happens.

"Nicole, this isn't going to work."

"No, it will." I say.

"Look, maybe if we all try it." says Crystal walking over.

"I thought you were-"

"Hurt? The blood has healing properties. That's why you didn't get hurt by the arrow. It just takes a little bit to work." explains Crystal.

We all gather in a circle around Blaine.

"Sana, clausa vulnera. Fascia Sana Succurro Rememdium. Omnem Sana clausa vulnera! Sana, clausa vulnera. Fascia Sana Succurro Rememdium. Omnem Sana clausa vulnera! Sana, clausa vulnera. Fascia Sana Succurro Rememdium. Omnem Sana clausa vulnera! Sana, clausa vulnera. Fascia Sana Succurro Rememdium. Omnem Sana clausa vulnera!" We repeat.

Blaine wounds rapidly close. The tears in his skin pull back together until he looks perfect. At least his body... his shirt is a different story.

"Thank you." he says getting up. He wraps his hands around my waist and I hug him around the neck. I can't think of anything to say. Crystal is making _Awh_ sounds, while Ellie is just laughing and Xander... well I don't know. When he pulls away he smiles, then look at Crystal.

"Quick, give Ellie the cure!" he yells.

Something grabs Crystal, and the vial of blood shatters on the floor. Crystal turns around and it's a vampire. She flips him over, but the vampire goes to Ellie and holds her on the floor.

"Lick it!" I yell, and we all wrestle with the vampire, but before we know it the blood has seeped through cracks in the floor and there's not much left. Crystal had tried staking but it seemed to have a sort of armor on. Guess nothing will work.

I grab the katana and slice his head off, dusting him. Ellie brushes off her red dress and breathes in slowly.

"I don't want to lose my gift." she says.

"Well... I guess you can stay if you want." says Crystal.

"Now that we've fought our first bad guy I guess we can be called a team now." says Xander, putting his hand in for a cliché team act.

"I guess," says Crystal putting her hand in.

"I'm in." says Blaine. I put my hand in without hesitation.

"I guess I'll join, you'll need someone to keep you guys sane." says Ellie with a smirk, putting her hand in.

It was more than we could ever hope for.

** A/N: Okay, sometimes my fight scene writings don't turn out as good as I hope. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck, but it probably does so whatever. Next chapter will deal with all the relationship tension I've built up, most specifically between Xander and Crystal and Nicole and Blaine, but don't worry this story won't have a sappy ending. It will end somewhat with a twist. A horrible twist hopefully. We'll see. I was going to have someone proofread this for me because I was so scared about uploading this chapter, but just decided to pray it's good. If you think the writing is bad please give me _Constructive_ Critisism, just don't flame me please. This is the first chapter I've been really nervous about putting up because I thought the writing was a bit... iffy but who knows. Just sorry for the taking all the time to grow a spine, and please please please, review. More coming at you.**


End file.
